Cream tubes for personal hygiene and grooming such as toothpaste, hand and face creams, hair gel and the like are well known. Dispensing cream from the tubes is accomplished by removing the tube cap and squeezing the tube whereby the contents are forced out.
Dispenser mechanisms that improve and further ease the dispensing of the contents of cream tubes are also well known. One type of such dispenser mechanism is usually connected to the tube opening and includes a hand or finger actuated pump for dispensing the tube contents. A drawback of this arrangement is that although the action of dispensing cream from the tube is rendered easier, other problems associated with using tubes, independent of the dispensing action, still exist. For example, problems such as the tube being misplaced or lost, the tube taking up space on the counter, and the attached dispensing mechanism being damaged through constant handling or mishandling are common.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a dispenser for toothpaste, hand and face creams, hair gel and the like which can be releasably attached to a wall mount which in turn is attachable to a wall or other